Shattered Dreams
by Child Of the Faeries
Summary: Part 1:The Original Digi-Destined meet, but there’s something wrong....
1. The Reunion

Shattered Dreams: The Reunionby Faery Child  
The Original Digi-Destined meet, but there's something wrong....  
  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Digimon, or any of it's characters.  
  
  
  
It will be good to see everyone again, Matt thought to himself as he drove down the highway. T.K. was asleep in the back seat.  
  
Gosh, I haven't seen these guys........in forever. He pushed his hair away from his eyes and continued to drive.  
  
It had been Tai's idea for them to work at the summer camp that they all had first met. Everyone else loved the idea, and that was why Matt was driving. He and T.K. would arrive soon.  
  
Matt wasn't so sure that this was going to be a good summer. He hadn't been around a lot, because he had been on tour with his band, but the nineteen year old was afraid that he wouldn't fit in.   
  
"Hey, T.K. Wake up. We're here," Matt said, reaching back and gently shaking his sixteen year old brother.  
  
"Wha-- Oh, we're here," T.K. said sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "Good." The two brothers got out of the car.  
  
"I'm going to go see if Kari's here yet," T.K .said, walking off. Matt smirked.  
  
He looked around, taking in the whole camp. It looked so small compared to the way he remember it.  
  
"Matt!" a girl's voice called out, and he turned. She was running towards him, her pink hair flying in the wind. Reaching him, she enveloped him in a hug.  
  
"It so good to see you again!" she said, hugging him closer.   
  
"Mimi?" She smiled, and self-consciously released him.  
  
"Sorry. I'm just so happy to see you!"  
  
Matt gave her a smile --a real smile. "That's okay. It's good to see you too."  
  
They stood there for a moment, staring at each other awkwardly, then Mimi took Matt's hand and started to pull him away from the car.  
  
"You guys are the last ones to arrive," Mimi said, bringing him to where everyone else was gathered.  
  
Tai and Sora, both the same age as Matt, were playing soccer. Matt shook his head.Same old soccer. They really need to get a new hobby.  
  
A tall blue-haired boy was seated on a picnic table, reading a thick medical book. "Hey Joe. How's it going?" Matt asked.  
  
The boy looked up. "Oh, hi Matt. Everything's really great. Now that I'm twenty, I'm starting to get to work with--"  
  
"Joe, I'm sure Matt doesn't want to hear your life story," Tai said, walking over. "Hey buddy. Waz up?"  
  
Tai's still the same old loud-mouth he always was. "Nothing much. We just finished our Spring Tour."  
  
"Cool," Sora said, standing next to Tai. "Hey, where's Izzy?"  
  
The short redhead was sitting a couple of yards away, typing fiercely on his laptop. He didn't bother to look up when the group mentioned his name.  
  
After talking to the rest of his friends for awhile, Matt got his stuff out of the car and put it in a cabin.   
  
I can't believe how beautiful Mimi has gotten! I mean, it's not like I'd have a chance with her, but wow! There was a knock on the door, and Matt went to answer it.  
  
"Hey, supper's ready," Mimi said, almost shyly. " I was sent to come get you."  
  
Matt gave her another of his rare smiles and put on his shoes. "Then we'd better hurry and get to the Dining Hall before Tai eats it all!"  
  
She giggled, and the two friends headed for the Dining Hall.  
  
  
  
  
A week past, and everything settled down. But Matt wasn't feeling very well. He was tired......very tired.  
  
After dinner one night, he announced to his group that he wasn't feeling very well and was going to bed. They all hoped that he would feel better in the morning.  
  
But he didn't. It's probably just a coldhe thought, dismissing it.   
  
  
  
But the days continued, and he didn't feel any better.   
  
"Are you okay?" Mimi asked him one night when they were having a bonfire.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine," Matt said, sitting down beside her. "I'm just a little tired. Just normal fatigue."  
  
"Are you sure?" Mimi asked, genuinely worried. She's still sincere.   
  
Matt rested his hand on hers. "I'm okay. It's nothing to worry about." He intertwined his fingers with hers.   
  
She leaned against him, and they watched the firelight flicker in the darkness.  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not hungry," Matt said, sitting down at the picnic table four days later.  
  
"You're never hungry!" T.K. said, sitting beside him. "You're not still feeling sick, are you?"  
  
"You should really get that checked out," Joe said, sitting across from the two brothers. "You could have some kind of virus or something. "  
  
Matt shook his head. He loved his friends, but they were so overprotective! "I'm fine!" he declared. "I've just lost my appetite after seeing what you guys are eating!"  
  
T.K. was in the middle of eating a peanut butter and anchovy sandwich. Joe had just picked a spoonful of apple and baked bean hotdish, and Mimi was eating a piece of carrot pie.  
  
Inside, he knew that he was lying. He knew that each day he just felt worse and worse, but he didn't want his friends to worry about him.  
  
Joe and T.K. laughed and changed the subject.   
  
  
  
  
It had been a particularly bad day. Matt felt like he had been run over by a train and flattened. He washed his face with cold water, hoping it would make him feel better. But nothing seemed to help.  
  
It was supper time, so he unsteadily started to walk over to the Dining Hall. With each step he felt more sick and less able to make it.  
  
"Hey Matt, are you--" Izzy's question was cut off when Matt fell to the ground. "Matt!"  
  
Kari heard Izzy's yell and came outside. She saw Matt lying on the ground, and hurried out to them.  
  
"Matt's passed out," Izzy said, with some traces of awe and horror in his voice.   
  
"Somebody call an ambulance!" Kari yelled. Sora picked up the phone and started to dial while Joe hurried over to the small group. The three of them carried Matt into the Dining Room, where they laid him on a table and waited for the ambulance to arrive.   
  
  
  
  
When Matt awoke, he was laying in a hospital bed. All of the curtains were shut and the room was dark.  
  
He tried to sit up, but suddenly there was movement from a corner of the room. "Matt!"  
  
Within a few minutes, a doctor had arrived with Matt's mother and T.K. Matt's dad had refused to leave the room until Matt had awoken.  
  
"Everyone's really worried about you," T.K. said, giving his brother a big hug.   
  
"Careful, T.K.!" their mother said, in some sort of a reprimand. Her voice sounded constricted and scared.  
  
"What's wrong? I am okay, right?" Matt said, turning to the doctor. "I'm leaving the hospital soon, aren't I?"  
  
Everyone's faces were grave. Matt felt a sense of foreboding.  
  
" Oh Matt!" his mother said, bursting into tears. T.K. appeared to be at the verge of tears, also.  
  
"What's wrong, Dad?" His father didn't move.  
  
"What's wrong?" Matt cried out, looking at the doctor.  
  
It was T.K. that spoke. "You have leukemia."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Hospital

Shattered Dreams: Treatmentby Child Of the Faeries  
  
Part 2:Matt's in the hospital...............  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters.  
  
  
  
"Oh my gosh! Leukemia!" Sora exclaimed. Looks of horror and dismay filled the faces of the rest of the Digi-Destined. All seven of them were at the familiar playground that they all used to meet at years before.  
  
"No way!" Izzy exclaimed, genuinely upset. "Can we visit him?"   
  
T.K. shook his head. "Only family is being admitted right now. Matt's got to begin chemotherapy in a few days, and he's going to be very sick." T.K. looked worried, and Kari gave him a small hug.  
  
"It's okay, T.K. The doctors will get rid of cancer in no time," she said, attempting to be cheerful. But everyone there knew that there wasn't a sure-fire cure.  
  
"You'll have to tell us if anything important happens," Tai instructed T.K. "You have to keep us up to date." T.K. nodded bravely, then leaned back against the bench.  
  
"Matt can't die," he almost whispered. Mimi looked as though she was about to cry.  
  
The seven Digi-Destined sat in silence, hoping for the best.  
  
  
  
A few days later, Matt had all of them come to his room. He looked tired, and scared, but he tried to act tough.  
  
"I'm fine. Tomorrow I start chemo and it's going to wipe these cancerous cells right out of me."  
  
Tai grinned. "Them you'll be back to your old annoying self again." Sora and Izzy started to smile, but Matt began to talk again.  
  
"But I don't want you guys to come around here for awhile. It isn't going to be pretty." They all read between the lines though. Matt didn't want them to see him at his worst.  
  
"But Matt...........We're your friends......."  
  
"Exactly. And I don't want you looking at me like I'm a freak or something. This is just a hurdle I need to cross. None of you can help me."  
  
"Listen, guys. If that's what Matt wants, the least we can do it honor it," Tai cut in. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"It's not like you're getting rid of me or anything. I'm going to be in here for 2..... 3 months tops. Then I'm out of here, and everything's back to normal."  
  
"Actually," Joe began, pushing his glasses up his nose," Chemo takes......" Tai, Sora, Izzy and Kari all threw him a warning glance, and Joe shut up.  
  
Matt looked weary, so they decided they'd better leave. "Good-bye. See you all soon."  
  
Matt's eyes lingered on Mimi for a moment as they all prepared to leave. She rested her small hand on his, and bent low to whisper in his ear. "I'm so sorry."  
  
  
  
  
"Boy, you sure got a lot of cards," T.K. commented, staring at the mound of letters, flowers and various other items. The cards from Mimi were closest to Matt.  
  
"Yeah. They must all really miss me," Matt said with a sigh. Summer had ended, and school started again. All of his friends were back in school or college, including T.K.  
  
"How's everything going with you, T.K.? We don't get to talk much anymore." Matt tried to smile, but he was just too tired.  
  
"Everything's really good, Matt. You'll be happy once you get out of here. Mom and I moved back in with Dad. It's easier to visit you that way."  
  
"You mean Mom and Dad are getting along?" Matt asked, raising his eyebrows. T.K. smiled.  
  
"Yep. We might even be moving in permanently."  
  
"That's great, little bro. I'm glad everything is working out for us." Matt sighed, and ran his hand through his hair weakly. "I'll be so glad when I get out of here." Suddenly a chunk of hair fell out and landed on Matt's lap.  
  
T.K. was horrified. "Matt, your hair's falling out."   
  
Matt breathed deeply. "The doctor said this might happen. I guess all of it's going to fall out now."  
  
"Poor Matt......"T.K. said, his voice trailing off.  
  
  
  
"Matt's not doing too well," T.K. confided in the others one night. "The chemicals make him really sick and he pukes up all the food he manages to eat."  
  
"Is he getting any better?" Sora asked, hoping to hear some good news.   
  
T.K. shook his head. "He's been really down on himself recently. Like he's given up or something. I try to cheer him up........but it's not good enough."  
  
"I wish we could visit him!" Tai said, punching a tree hard. "It feels weird without him around at college. And our dorm is empty without his music and stuff."  
  
"I miss him." These were the first words out of Mimi's mouth in a long time. "Everything seems so empty without him here."  
  
  
  
  
There was a knock on Matt's door. He rubbed his bald hair ruefully as the door opened, and a nurse walked in. "There's a Mimi to see you," she said sternly. "Can she come in?"  
  
Oh my gosh, what is she doing here? She can't see me like this! I'm skinny and pale and bald and ugly. No, oh no, NO! I don't want her to see me! What if she's repulsed by me and gets grossed out because of my appearance? I couldn't take that kind of rejection!  
  
If she's really your friend, your appearance shouldn't matter a voice of reason said inside of himself. He screwed up his courage and nodded yes. The nurse opened the door wider, and Mimi walked in.  
  
She looked like an angel. Hesitant, she approached his bed.......bashfully. "Hi Matt," she said, her voice wavering.  
  
"Mimi......" he voice trailed away. "I know I'm not much to look at....."  
  
Tears filled her eyes. Their eyes met, and they held their gaze. "Matt....... it doesn't matter what you look like." Her tears fell down her face and landed on Matt's arm. He tried to brush them away, but couldn't quite reach her face.  
  
"I've missed you," he said softly, daring not to raise his voice. Mimi only cried hardly.  
  
"I've missed you so much. Oh, so much." She sat down and tried to stop crying. Matt wiped them away, which only made her cry more.  
  
Clutching his hand, she wept." I came here to comfort you, and here I am crying my eyes out," she whispered softly.   
  
"It's okay....." Matt said, amazed that Mimi wasn't repulsed in any way by his appearance. What did I do to deserve these kind of friends?  
  
Mimi sat by his side for a very long time. Matt watched her, feeling emotion rise in his eyes, until he became too tired to even keep his eyes open. Soon his light, even breath filled the99 room.  
  
Mimi let go of his hand and rose to look at him. "Oh Matt......." She looked down at his face with tenderness and sorrow. Then gently she bent down and kissed him on the lips.   
  
She turned to leave when Matt opened his eyes for a brief moment. "I love you, Mimi....." he whispered before slipping back into sleep.  
  
"I love you too," she whispered back, a tear escaping from her eye.  
  
  
  
The weeks wore on, and Matt's chemo was reaching it's end. The others were allowed to visit him, because he was no longer afraid of their rejection.  
  
"I hate being sick," Matt said one day after a particularly grueling sessions. He had already puked twice, but his friends didn't care. Mimi was holding his hand, rarely ever leaving his side. T.K. sat in one of the chairs, watching TV with Izzy.  
  
"Pretty soon you'll be better," Mimi said as Matt started to puke again. The nurses came in and started to clean the place. One of them gave him something to take to ease his stomach.   
  
"I hope I get better soon."  
  
  
  
  
Finally Matt's chemo ended, and the doctor got his results. Everyone was in his room, including his parents, went the doctor arrived. The doctor gave them all a strained look.  
  
"Well," he began with a haggard look," I have the results." Everyone waited in suspense.  
  
"The chemotherapy has failed."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, what do you think?? Should Matt die?? Or should they find a cure for Matt?? Please review!!!!!  
  
  
  
  



	3. Back at Home

Shattered Dreams: Back at Homeby Child of the Faeries  
What happens when there's nothing left to hope for?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon..........or any of it's characters.  
  
  
A collective silence filled the room. Mimi gasped and clutched Matt's hand tighter. Matt himself didn't move much, but something faded from his eyes.  
  
"What can you do?" he whispered hoarsely, not looking at anyone but the doctor. The doctor shook his head, and consulted his paper.  
  
"We don't really have many choices," he said. "We can try chemotherapy again....."  
  
"No." Matt shook his head. "I don't want to go through that again." The doctor continued to shake his head.  
  
"Then our next best bet is a bone marrow transplant. But with your rare blood type, it will be very difficult to find a compatible donor." Sora stepped forward.  
  
"Is that his only chance? I heard that bone marrow transplants fail very often and are highly experimental."  
  
"That is true," Joe offered from the back. "They don't guarantee the removal of cancer, either. Sometimes it just isn't enough."  
  
"So what you are saying is that there is little hope of my survival?" Matt said, his voice dead calm.   
  
"I'm sorry." Matt looked around at all of his friends. All of them appeared worried and shocked.   
  
"Well, I don't want to go through with all that. It'll probably only postpone my death for awhile, and I'll end up hurting the ones I love even more if I do that."  
  
"Matt, you can't do that! We need you here!" his mother said sadly.  
  
Matt chose to ignore her comment and turned back to the doctor. "I don't want to die here. I'd like to go home. Now."  
  
Joe frowned. "Are you sure you know what you're doing? There's still a chance that the transplant would work."  
  
Matt slowly shook his head. "As much as I'd like to believe that, I know it's my time to go. And I don't want to be apart from any of my friends during the last weeks of my life."  
  
  
  
  
So Matt was moved from the hospital to his home. They put him on his room, and placed all of his medicines on his bookshelves. His nurse arrived, and she took over arranging everything. Matt grew too weak to get out of bed, but his friends never deserted him.   
  
"Maybe an angel will come down and heal you," T.K. said one day. Matt smiled.  
  
"I wish that would happen, T.K. But I don't think it's very likely."  
  
"But maybe it will. You just have to BELIEVE," T.K. said, tearing rising in his eyes. "I can't live here without you."  
  
Matt reached out to comfort his younger brother just like he had back in the Digital World. "I think you're the angel send down to heal me, T.K. The Angel of Hope."   
  
"I want you to take this, T.K. Once I'm gone," Matt said, moving his hand to pick up his harmonica. "Learn how to play it."  
  
"But I can't, Matt. I don't know how."  
  
Matt closed his eyes. "Just listen to your heart.  
  
  
  
  
"Do you know how much I love you?" Matt asked Mimi, and she blushed. He was feeling particularly good this day- full of energy and life.  
  
"Matt........."  
  
"Thank you, Mimi. Thank you for loving me no matter what I look like and hopeless our relationship seems."  
  
Mimi couldn't say anything. She just took hold of his hand. "And you're willing to stand by me, even as Death rushes to meet me."  
  
"Don't talk like that, Matt. We have a long time left together."  
  
He pulled his hand away from hers, and reached for his Crest from around his neck. "I want you to have this."  
  
Mimi gasped as he slid it around her neck. "But Matt......this is yours......."  
  
"It's yours now." Mimi kissed him softly on the cheek, and grabbed his harmonica from beside his bed.  
  
"Please play me one more song, Matt. I've missed the sound of your harmonica for a very long time."  
  
Matt took the harmonica from her, and started to play it slowly, skipping over notes until he found just the right song. Mimi closed her eyes and leaned against Matt's bed as the music blended into the silence in the house. It seemed as if the whole world was listening.....silently............  
  
Suddenly his strength failed him, and he drifted off to sleep in midsong. The nurse came in and checked on him.  
  
"It won't be long now," she told Mimi softly.  
  
Mimi turned away from the lady and looked at the pictures Matt had on his dresser drawer.  
  
There were pictures of all of his friends, but mostly of the original Digi-Destined. Mimi laughed when she saw all of the pictures. They all looked so younger and childish.  
  
Then she saw Matt's grad picture. She picked it up, and stared at it for a very long time. "Oh Matt.........."  
  
Tears streaming down her face, she left the room.  
  
  
  
  
Days past, and he got weaker and weaker everyday. About a week later, Matt woke up very early, and realized that something felt different. He felt..........like something was clawing at him, trying to pull him down.  
  
Mimi woke up a little while later and came into his room. Matt didn't move, or even acknowledge her when she kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"Matt, what's wrong?" she asked, worried about him. His eyes were glazed over, and looked dilated.  
  
"Can you get the others to come here?" he asked weakly, and Mimi realized what was happening. She ran out to the living room, where T.K., Sora and Joe was all sleeping. After waking them up, she called everyone else.   
  
There was a gathering mist behind his eyes by the time everyone got there. He could barely move, but he managed to look every one of them in the eyes.  
  
  
"Izzy.....," the small red-haired boy stepped forward, "thank you for spending so much time with me in the past weeks. It really means something to me." Izzy blushed a bit and looked away. But Matt had started talking to someone else.  
  
"Stay true to yourself, Sora," he said softly." It's then that your love truly shines through."  
  
"I'm going to miss you, Matt," she said, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Kari, take care of my little brother. I know how sad and lost he's going to be with me gone. I need you to fill the void I leave behind." Kari nodded, too overcome with emotion to say anything.  
  
"What can I say, Joe? You were always there when I needed a friend to pull me out. Go be a doctor, Joe. Help people, so no one else needs to go through the pain of losing all of his friends like I do. Find a cure so no one else has to suffer losing a loved one like you guys have to."  
  
"I'll do that, Matt," Joe said solemnly. "Thank you for being my friend." Matt smiled, and his eyes fell on Tai.  
  
"We never got along, did we Tai? Always fighting," he whispered. "And yet, I always considered you my best friend. You are my best friend, and no one could replace you in the world."  
  
Tai seemed embarrassed. "I've always considered you my best friend too, Matt."  
  
It was getting harder for Matt to breath now. The nurse came in and gave him something to ease him pain. His parents stood in the corner of his room.  
  
Matt moved painfully so he could see T.K. "Little bro....."  
  
"I love you Matt!" T.K. cried out suddenly. He threw his arms around Matt and started to cry.  
  
"It's time for me to go now, little bro. But promise me one thing. Never stop hoping, T.K."  
  
T.K. stopped crying for a moment. "I promise, Matt. And I hope I see you again someday, some way."  
  
"I'll be your guardian angel, T.K. Just look for me," Matt said, his voice no more than a soft rustle.  
  
He tried to roll over, but he couldn't do it. Mimi walked over and stood beside T.K. Tears flooded her eyes, but Matt didn't have the strength the wipe them away.  
  
His eyes met hers, and the first sight of tears sparkled in the corners of his eyes. "I love you," he mouthed, and Mimi started to sob, collapsing beside him.  
  
The bed was racked with her sobs, and tears fell from everyone else's eyes. A dazed, shattered look filled Matt's eyes, and he appeared to be beyond the realm of hearing.  
He looked peaceful. Mimi kissed him once, her last lingering kiss before she began to cry again.  
  
His breathing became more labored, and his chest fell slower each time.  
  
"Matt! Oh Matt!!! I love you!" Mimi whispered in his ear. She didn't think he could hear her.  
  
She buried her head in his chest, and everyone gathered around, tears streaming from their eyes.  
  
Then Matt's last words rang softly in their ears as he took his last shuddering breath..........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Remember me."  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I can't believe I just wrote that!!! I don't want Matt to die (*sob*). N-E-WAYS, just one part left. What happens now that Matt is gone?  
  



	4. Peace

Shattered Dreams: Peaceby Child Of the Faeries  
  
Part 4: Now that Matt is Gone..........  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters.  
  
"Remember me." His final words rung in all of their ears. Mimi sobbed and tried desperately to get Matt to say something more. T.K. collapsed, tears in his eyes. Sora pulled Mimi away, and Kari brought T.K. into the other room. Izzy shut Matt's door, pin pricks of tears filling his eyes.  
  
Matt was gone. The realization of this hurt everyone.   
  
His funeral was two days later. All of them attended, dressed all in black.   
  
Tai wrapped his arms around Sora as Matt's coffin was lowered into the ground. T.K. and Kari were holding hands, tears streaming from their eyes. Izzy and Joe stood solemnly near their friends, wiping their eyes frequently to brush away the tears. All of the friends stood together. They were going to get through this......together.  
  
Mimi stood alone.Matt, I love you Tears filled her vision. I love you, but I can't handle this, Matt. Please don't hate me.It's just so hard to me.........   
  
Slowly, she walked away, passing silently through the trees. Everything was so peaceful that morning......but Mimi's heart was troubled.  
  
T.K. began to sob, and Kari moved closer to enclose him in a hug. The others circled around him. None of them realized that Mimi was missing.  
  
The 6 Digi-Destined stayed in that circle for a very long time. Finally Sora realized that Mimi wasn't there.   
  
"Mimi?? Mimi!!!" she yelled, getting up and walked around the cemetery. She finally found Mimi huddled under a tree. "Mimi, what are you doing?"  
  
"I just want to be alone, okay?" Mimi asked. Her eyes were still red from her tears. Getting up, she dashed away, leaving Sora staring in disbelief.  
  
What's going to happen to us without Matt around?  
  
  
  
Mimi continued to run until she collapsed beside a sculpture. She buried her head in her arms.   
  
She stayed like that for awhile until she heard footsteps approuch and sit beside her. Softly she lifted her head.  
  
T.K. gave her a small smile. She returned in, and they sat in silence. It felt good to know that her friends cared.   
  
T.K. held out his hand and Mimi took it. Together they joined the rest of their friends.  
  
Looking back, T.K.'s face faltered a bit. They had been sitting in front of angel. Someone's guardian angel.  
  
  
  
  
Several days later Mimi returned to Matt's grave, flowers clutched in her hands. Kneeling in front of it, she lovingly read the writing on his headstone.  
  
In Loving Memory of Yamato Ishida  
  
Who will always be remember   
  
By those who loved him most.  
  
Far off, she heard the clumsy sound of a harmonica being played by someone who didn't know how to play. "Matt....." Mimi breathed.   
  
Suddenly T.K. and Kari appeared. They saw Mimi and walked over to join her, one on either side.   
  
Far away, Tai and Sora were eating when he suddenly stood up. "C'mon Sora." She gave him a weird look, but stood up and took hold of his hand. They got into his car and he started to drive.  
  
Izzy was busy punching in some figures for math when the phone rang. It was Joe. He was heading out to Matt's grave and wanted to know if Izzy wanted to come with. He thought about it and finally agreed. Joe arrived 10 mintues later, and they set off.  
  
Mimi looked surprised when Tai and Sora showed up hand in hand. A few minutes later Joe and Izzy came.  
  
All seven of them sat around the grave, not saying anything. Finally Sora spoke up. "I miss Matt."  
  
The Crest of Love.  
  
"Me too. It's weird without him around," Joe said, pushing his glasses up.  
  
The Crest of Reliability.  
  
"At least he didn't suffer for long," Izzy tried to console the group. "He could have suffered for much longer."  
  
The Crest of Knowledge.  
  
T.K. said sadly, "I just hope he's happy where ever he is right now."  
  
The Crest of Hope.  
  
"He's happy, T.K. He's in a place full of happiness- no sadness." Kari said, smiling gently at her boyfriend.   
  
The Crest of Light.  
  
"And he's watching us always. He'll never leave," Tai said.  
  
The Crest of Courage.  
  
"That doesn't make losing him any easier for us," Mimi softly, never moving her eyes from his tombstone.  
  
The Crest of Sincerity.  
  
The Crests glowed, a circle of golden light engulfing the seven Digi-Destined and Matt's grave. Mimi looked down at the other Crest she was wearing.  
  
The Crest of Friendship didn't glow.  
  
Slowly a tear from her face hit the ground, and she closed her eyes.   
  
Suddenly she felt herself falling..... falling..........forever into Darkness......  
  
When she opened her eyes, she wasn't in the cemetary.  
  
"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," Tai said from behind her. She turned, and everyone started to stand up.  
  
They were in a place unlike anything on Earth. It was a place full of light. The ground was like white velvet, silent and sleek. Rich blue trees grew out of the velvet ground, and ice blue streams meandered through the trees.  
  
Each one of them walked around the area, exploring the foreign and beautiful place.   
  
Mimi stumbled further into the forest. She could hear......the elusive sound of harmonica music tumbling through the trees, just beyond her hearing. Everyone else followed her.   
  
The landscape grew more and more beautiful as they progressed. There were huge cliffs of ice, impressive and startling. But there was no animal life or signs of human inhabitants.  
  
"Where are we?" Kari whispered to Tai. Suddenly a figure moved from behind one of the trees.  
  
HIs blue eyes were vibrant blue firecrackers. He was dressed like he had been when they had all first when to the Digi-World- green shirt, blue jeans, and a silver Tag glimmering brightly.   
  
"Matt!!!!!!!" T.K. and Mimi yelled in unision. He moved closer to them, blurring and distorting with every movement.   
  
Everyone was smiling. Grinning. Their Crests glowed brighter than they had ever had before.   
  
He stopped a good 10 feet from the group. " What is this place, Matt??" Tai asked, stepping forward.  
  
"And how can you be here?" Kari asked, clutching T.K.'s hand excitedly.  
  
"This is Peace." Matt bowed his head slightly, and touched his silver Crest. "I have the Peace of Friendship." Everyone looked at their Tags and then back at Matt's.  
  
While theirs were gold, his was a bright silver. The Crest inside, also, was a birght blue that cast a bluish film around him, wrapping him in the light.  
  
"You come here when you find Peace within yourselves," he continued, looking away. "I've found Peace, and so now it's time that you let me go."  
  
Mimi stepped forward, trying to reach him. But his body fragmented and blurred as she touched his face. He rippled and took a step back.  
  
"Mimi dear, you can't reach me. I'm on the other side already. It's too late for that." He looked around, soaking in the sight of his friends for one last time.  
  
"I'm happy here. I don't hurt anymore." His eyes sparkled, and he gave them all a huge smile from the bottom of his heart.  
  
"It's time that you return to your world," he said a few minutes later, turning to look at the horizon.  
  
"Matt, we don't want to leave you," Sora said sadly. He gave them another smile.  
  
" I belong here. You belong back home. Someday we'll be together again. Here. In Peace. No more hurt, no more fights. Just Peace."  
  
Suddenly Garurumon appeared, and Matt climbed gracefully onto him back.  
  
"Matt....." Mimi began," Please don't leave. I've already lost you once, and I don't want to lose you again."  
  
He got off of Garurumon and walked over to her. Then slowly he kissed her, fragmenting and splitting into a million bits of sparks.   
  
His kiss felt like butterfly wings softly fluttering- butterfly kisses. Cold and unreal, like the kiss of a ghost. He stepped back and resumed his original figure."Nothing truely dies unless it's forgotten." He then climbed back onto Garurumon and he started to run fast through the trees. Mimi closed her eyes, and felt her world shattering........  
  
They all opened their eyes, and found themselves sitting around Matt's grave.   
  
Mimi blinked her eyes. Was all of that just a dream? A figment of her imagination?  
  
She looked around at all of her friends faces, and then looked at Matt's grave. She no longer needed to cry.   
  
In fact, in her heart, she knew that she had finally let Matt go. He was waiting for her in a place beyond pain and sadness. And she would be with him someday.  
  
She stood, as did everyone else.  
  
"I love you, Matt," she said softly, without tears," And I'll never forget you."  
  
Turning, she started to walk away.   
  
"But now it's time to let go."  
  
  



End file.
